


Captured

by writtenbyaslytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bondage, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Vincent is the alpha of his pack with an unusual bond mate. He has two. A younger alpha named Ryker and delicious beta named Liam. It has been a long week for the three of them and nothing eases the stress of pack business than one of their "games".Kinktober prompt fill: Double penetration, Bondage & Rough Sex
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Captured

“Are you ready my pet?” a deep voice called out.

“Yes master.”

“What is your word?”

“Silver.”

“Hands,” he ordered.

Liam snapped his fingers twice, paused, then snapped three times. He could not help but smile. Never did his masters allow games to begin without going over his words and motions.

“Good boy. Now we can begin.”

~~~

Ragged breath echoed throughout the silent room. A lone figure knelt in the center. Blindfolded all he could see was darkness but he knew this room. He knew it very well. The familiar scent of leather wafted to his sensitive nose. The sturdy black mats below his knees provided some semblance of security. He had lost count of how many times he had been on these mats. Face down, on his back, contorted to all manner of position to please his masters. Here is where he waited for their return. Stripped of everything he owned, his masters left him to prepare for tonight’s games. His breath hitched with a sharp gasp, feeling the sudden vibration turning on. Tugging on the leather cuffs binding his wrists behind his back he squirmed. 

“Ah fuck,” he gasped the vibrator shoved up his ass intensified in speed. No matter which way he squirmed the vibrator massaged his prostate sending blood straith to his growing erection.

“Look what we have here Ryker,” a low gravelly voice said from the darkness. “Such a pretty package all tied up and ready to play.”

Unable to tell where the voice came from Liam remained still. Waiting for his alphas to come and claim him.

“I don’t think he’s ready yet,” a second voice said. The short click of a remote echoed off the cement walls. Liam pitched forward as the vibrator increased in speed.

“Ah, ah, ah no running off,” the first voice said softly as he caught Liam before he hit the floor.

Liam felt his alpha drop to his knees in front of him. “Vincent,” he breathed licking his lips. Sweat had begun to drip from his forehead as Vincent ran his hands over the beta’s body. Losing his sight to the blindfold increased all of his already sharp senses. This was a new game his alphas came up with. As excited as he was to play, he had no idea that the loss of only one of his senses would heighten the rest as much as they did.

“Vincent look how well he behaved,” the second voice said from behind him. “I think he deserved a reward.”

Vincent hummed his approval threading his fingers through Liam’s long mud brown hair. “What would you like my pet?” he asked lightly stroking Liam’s cock. “Do you want more of this?”

“What about this?” Ryker asked wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist. At an agonizingly slow pace he pulled the vibrator out and thrust it back inside.

Liam gasped pitching forward towards Vincent. The two alphas werewolves held him upright taking turns nipping and licking at his flesh while Ryker slid the vibrator out of him pushing deeper with each thrust. “I-I want,” he stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence. Ryker was driving him to the edge of release only to pull it away. 

“What do you want my little Liam?” Ryker asked in a sultry voice heavy with need. “All you need to do is ask.” Gripping the vibrator harder he thrust it into Liam harder, faster. Ryker loved the sounds of pleasure he could pull from the beta. Being the younger of the two alphas, he focused on those delightful noises. And how many times he could get his beta to cum.

“Is this what you want? Or would you rather I replace this with my cock?”

“You’re cock,” he whimpered.

“Such as good pet,” Vincent chimed in wrapping his fingers around the beta’s swollen member. “Fuck him Ryker,” he ordered. “I want to see what our pet looks like as we take him apart piece by piece,” he said more to Liam than anyone else.

As Ryker tossed the vibrator to the otherside of the room he moved to straddle Liam’s calves lining himself up with his entrance. Grabbing his hips he pulled him down as he thrust up inside him. Ryker filled him up in ways a toy never could. His cock always fit perfectly inside him, hitting the bundle of nerves with every thrust. Ryker was rough. Pounding into him as if he would never get to touch him again. He was an addict chasing a high. His particular high came from a long haired beta wolf named Liam. Nothing satisfied him more than coming inside the man’s ass. Not even having his own ass filled.

A string of curses spilled from Liam’s mouth as Ryker fucked into him. Vincent only teased his cock with gentle tugs. Not wanting his beta to cum too quickly. The older alpha plucked the blindfold from Liam's face revealing intense green eyes. Eyes he loved to stare into. 

Finally able to see, Liam was presented with Vincent right in front of him. His beautiful Vincent. He was larger than either of the other two werewolves and solid muscle. The body and tone of someone who made manual labor look like the opening to a prono. Liam drank in the sight of him. Never would he get tired of the man’s strong features and flecks of silver throughout his black hair. He had seen Vincent in a suit once. The alpha looked like someone out of GQ magazine. Put together in an impeccable wrapping of elegance and high class. That was how the world saw him. Put together, not a hair out of place. Only Ryker and he got to see that real Vincent. The dominant who played and fucked his pets senseless untill all three were a mess of sweat, sex and pheremones. That was his Vincent. Gods how he loved him.

Clutching a fist full of his long hair, Vincent pulled him forward capturing his mouth with his. The kiss was fierce. A battle of tongue and teeth. Liam was an expert in this. He knew just how Vincent like to fight with his mouth. Liam revealed in the sensations. Vincent ravishing his mouth while Ryker ravished his ass. He loved playing these games with his alphas and it would only get better from here.

Vincent tore away from Liam’s mouth and placed a hand on Ryker’s chest. “My turn,” he growled.

Ryker flashed him a smile that could make the evil himself blush. Pulling out of him with a squelch, he slapped his ass for good measure. Now it would truly begin.

With a dominating growl Vincent shoved Laim face down into the mat. “This is what you really want, isn't it?” he snarled pulling him up on his knees. Liam’s ass was on full display. Kicking his knees aparkr Vincent settled behind him. Raking his nails down Liam's back to his ass he gave him a hard slap spreading him wide. The beta’s hold already thoroughly fucked from the vibrator and Ryker, was eager for Vincent. Lining himself up he slammed into him full to the hilt. 

Liam screamed at the sudden intrusion. Vincent was larger than Ryker stretching him further with the sharp thrust. Vincent curled over the smaller man’s back bracing himself up on his forearm beside Liam's head on one side. Grabbing a fist full of his hair Vincent jerked his head back at an impossible angle.

“This is what you want isn’t it?” he growled in his ear. “You want to be fucked raw. Used until you are nothing but a mess of cum and sweat.” Vincent accentuated each word with a violent thrust of his hips.

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” Liam cried out.

“Beg for it.”

“Fuck me please Vincent. Fuck me until I can’t walk. I want your cum inside me,” Liam shouted pushing back as much as he could under the heavier were’s weight.

Nipping his ear in satisfaction Vincent released the grip on his hair and moved to hold his head in place on the ground. He pounded into him. Nearly fully pulling out and driving back into him at a relentless pace. Vincent pounded into him as fast and as deep as he could get. The sound of slapping flesh filled the air. Liam’s whimpers and moans only spurred him on further chasing his impending orgasim.

Ryker stood nearby stroking himself as he watched. The two fucking before him was better than any video he had ever seen. And participating with them? Nothing compaired to fucking Liam’s tight lass or having his own filled until he felt as if he would burts by Vincent. He wanted to join. To have Liam's sweet lips wrapped around his cock. He knew he would not last long if he did. The man was far too skilled with his tongue than someone at twenty-five should be. Not when Laim looked up at him with those bright green eyes begging to fucked. 

“Ah fuck,” Laim screamed at a particularly deep thrust.

“Ryker,” Vincent called, “our pet here has a filthy mouth to use such language. Why don’t you give him something to fill it with.”

Ryker grinned flashing the smallest hint of his fangs. Hauling Liam up so his face was level with his cock he took a moment to admire the sight before him. His beta on his knees bent over at the waist gave him a perfect view of his trim muscular back. His hands bound together with padded black leather handcuffs resting on his lower back was the only break in the sun kissed tan skin.

“You’re quite the sight Liam,” Ryker cooed pulling his hair from his face and piling it into his fist. “Now open that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Liam immediately obeyed opening as wide as he could. Ryker slid in with a groan, both fists in his hair, he fucked into his mouth. “Yes that’s my boy,” he complemented. “So good for such a dirty mouth.”

Vincent slapped his ass in approval. The two speared him, fucking his holes at one had Liam’s body humming with pleasure. The familiar burning in his belly was building up. He could not hold back any longer. Cum shot from him in several quick gushes. The mat below him coated in his seed earned him another slap on the ass.

“Ryker,” Vincent snapped without stopping.

Ryker immediately thrusting in his mouth and pulled out.

“Put him down,” ordered. Ryker sat back laying Liam’s head in his lap.

“Cumming without permission,” Vincent growled. “Now you are going to take all of mine.”

Vincent fucked into Liam harder and faster than he had before. Liam screamed in pleasure, his own cock springing back to life. Each thrust stabbing into that precious bundle of nerves. Slamming into him once more the grip on his hips tightened hard enough to bruise as he spilled his seed into his ass. Liam hand never felt so full. Vincent must have stayed celebate for a week to have ridden him so hard. Cum dripped down his thighs as Vincent pulled out wiping his spent cock over his reddened cheeks. 

Taking a step back Vincent admired the mess he made of Liam. His head laying on Ryker’s lap panting while the alpha ran his fingers through his hair to comfort the tired pet.  _ Such a pretty sight,  _ he thought watching Ryker stroke himself lazily, paying more attention to Liam than his hardening erection. The beta had done well. Vincent rode his ass harder than he had ever done before. And better yet, he liked it. Even after the brutal pounding he had taken, his pert ass was still raised in the air. Open and ready for more.

“It looks like our greedy pet is eager for more. Look at how he displays his ass for you Ryker. Apparently my cum was not enough. I believe he needs yours as well.” Reaching down Vincent unlatched the handcuffs letting Liam’s arms drop to the floor.

Giving them a quick shake, Liam pulled himself up on all fours. A look of lust filled hunger spread across his face. Slowly he stalked forward until Ryker lay on his back propped up on his elbows. Wrapping his legs around Ryker’s waist, Liam hovered precariously above his rock hard cock. 

“I need you Ryker,” Liam whispered into Ryker’s ear. “Please Ryker. No one fucks me like you do.”

Ryker grinned. “Anything for you love.” Grabbing Liam’s hips he shoved him down as his own hips thrust up. Muscle memory kicked in allowing Liam to mindlessly ride Ryker’s cock while he dwelled in the pleasurable sensations of having his ass filled to the breaking point with the alpha’s dick and Vincent’s cum. Ryker matched his movements thrusting up as Laim dropped back down. It was a slow yet powerful pace. Slamming into the little bundle of nerves that had Liam seeing stars.

The combination of lube and Vincent’s cum made for an even more perfect sheath for Ryker’s cock to slide into than normal. Liam tightened around his cock with each thrust, silently demanding more. It took all of Rkyers self control not to pitch him forward and drill into his ass at a rate that nearly matched Vincent’s.

“Ryker,” Liam moaned tossing his head back. “Oh fuck me harder Ryker.”

That was it. The final straw. Ryker bucked his hips tossing Liam forward barely catching himself with his palms on the floor. “I suggest you hold on to me,” he whispered wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. 

Liam nodded and laid down on Ryker’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bracing his feet on the floor Ryker drove his cock into Liam at a vicious pace. The wet slapping of skin on skin filled the room. Accented by Liam’s screams of approval, vincent found the combination of sounds to be a symphony of passion. It was interesting to watch from where he stood. Full view of Ryker’s cock quickly disappearing inside of Liam gave him a bit of insight into his own actions. Was this what he looked like when he fucked Liam? If so, then that explained why Ryker was so eager to play with the man himself.

Ryker’s breathing became laborer as his pace evolved into a more erratic rhythm. “Fuck Liam I’m going to cum,” Ryker shouted grabbing his hips and slamming him down on his cock. 

Liam arched back and let out a wild scream. Ryker’s cock pulsed inside him as a steady stream of his seed shot into Liam. Ryker milked every last bit of cum from his cock with a few short thrusts before pulling out completely. Liam collapsed on top of Ryker gasping for air.

Vincent dropped to his knees next to the pair stroking Liam’s back. “You two make quite the pair.”

Ryker smiled over the beta’s shoulder. “We do don’t we? But a trio is much more fun.”

“Someone still not satisfied?” Vincent snickered. 

“Oh I am very satisfied.” A coy smile slowly spread across his face looking down at Vincent’s growing erection. “But I could never say no to being pulled apart by you.”

Liam slid to the side thoroughly exhausted. Every nerve in his body humming with pleasure and satisfaction. Bracing himself to get up Ryker’s grip on him tightented. Looking up into his eyes he found nothing but love and adoration reflecting in them. Curling closer to him he buried his face in Ryker’s neck. The man holding him so close was all alpha. Authoritative and dominating.But when he bottomed to their alpha, and he frequently did just that, he always wanted Liam nearby. Touching him while Vincent expertly worked him open with his skilled fingers. Deep down he knew it was because Ryker was still nervous about being a bottom alpha. 

Vincent was not just an alpha, but the pack alpha. No one crossed him. Questioned him and unlike other packs he had two mates. Ryker and Liam. Vincent took care of the pack. Proof in their prosperous lifestyles. But he always took special care of the two of them. Vincent was an intimidating force. Both inside the bedroom and out.

Being a beta, Liam knew exactly how to handle Vincent as an alpha. As a man however, took time to learn. Ryker was much different. He was a rarity. A highly coveted rarity. Born and bred an alpha, but with natural characteristics of a beta. He was on every pack’s wish list. Even more so when his soul mate was not just Liam but Vincent as well. It took a bit of doing yet in the end the three came together as one. 

Feeling a shift in Ryker’s position, Liam turned to find Vincent curled over Ryker with both of his legs propped on his shoulders. Ryker was nearly bent in half with Vincent’s shallow thrusts. Reaching up he captured Vincent’s mount in a passionate kiss.

As Vincent and Liam fought for dominance Ryker writhed beneath the two. Pinned under his lovers he could do nothing but dwell in the electric pleasure that radiates through his body. Having Ryker nearly bent in two each thrust of Vincent’s cock stabbed at Ryker’s prostate. Vincent rode him hard, chasing his elusive second orgasm. With sweat forming on his forehead Vincent tore away from Liam.

“Fuck Ryker get ready. I’m going to fill you up until you are bursting at the seams.” Grabbing his hips, he pulled Ryker into each thrust feeling himself come closer. Letting out a long deep growl Vincent slammed into him a final time milking every last drop of cum from his cock into his lover. Ryker screamed his name. He could feel Vincent spend his seed inside of him. Each pulse of his draining cock hitting his spot. Easing out of him Vincent lowered Ryker to the floor and collapsed beside him. 

The three lay there in a mess of sweat, seed and satisfaction. Their games for the night complete. Exhaustion finally set in, Liam and Ryker curled up against Vincent falling into a deep slumber. 


End file.
